Natural light is commonly used to provide illumination for the interior of buildings including commercial and residential structures. Windows positioned on exterior walls as well as roofs (commonly referred to as “skylights”) can be used to provide for the passage of a substantial amount of natural light into a building. This natural light can reduce the amount of artificial illumination required and provide desirable aesthetic effects as well.
The amount of natural light available, however, is variable and depends upon e.g., the time of day and/or weather conditions. Additionally, where e.g., skylights are used, they consume space where e.g., a light fixture might otherwise be installed to provide illumination. When natural light is low or unavailable, the amount of light available under or near a skylight or even near windows along an exterior wall may be undesirably low—creating e.g., a dark spot in an interior room.
For a window functioning as a skylight, lights can be added to one or more walls near the skylight—typically along interior walls near the skylight. However, for some consumers, the addition of these lights may negatively impact aesthetics. Also, the positioning of these lights relative to the skylight may not allow for the same level of illumination as provided when natural light is available.